devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:LastEdited
__TOC__ expanding Is there any way that this could be expanded so that it works on all pages, not just pages in the article namespace? -- Rider ranger47 21:00, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :The script was designed for the main namespace, since those changes require more of a review. Anyway, it's in the current to-do list, so I'll be working on it. -- sqm talk 09:17, 11.15.2014 ::Seconded! I would love it if this worked in every namespace. Perhaps it can be a variable that we set locally, similar to how we specify the pages upon which AjaxRefresh works. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 02:49, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I've updated the script so that it works for most namespaces. But, I've omitted the positioning since it would be too much of a hassle to do that for all namespaces. -- sqm talk 09:13, 12.01.2014 ::::Wow! Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 07:46, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Editor avatar Hi. Thanks for making this. Can this script also display the avatar of this last editor for styling purpose? Reasno 23:23, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :That should be possible. I'll be working on it. -- sqm talk 01:55, 12.19.2014 :Done and done. -- sqm talk 13:05, 12.30.2014 ::Loving this update so far. However, this seems to be breaking on one of my wikis. The avatar image seems to have an additional itemprop=" tag, which doesn't have a closing quote, nullifying the width/height, and showing the image at it's full height of 150 (NOTE: I currently added a width/height of 19 to the CSS class, so you'll have to inspect the element to see it). Also, I'm also getting an error on multiple wikis that use this that anon edits no longer show up; I believe it's in response to this error (page): jquery,mediawiki:128 - GET - http://transformice.wikia.com/wiki/User:182.18.225.192 - 404 (Not Found) ::My guess is it's because you have all your code inside the callback from checking the userpage, and when it doesn't exist the script never fires? Sorry for being a trouble maker, and thanks for the wonderful script. (Also, does it currently work on the new proposed wikia article layout at all?) EDIT: I'm at work so both of these have been happening on a mac with Chrome (up-to-date) and Safari. ::::Right, I forgot about user pages that don't exist. I'll implement that when I can. For the itemprop thing, I think I'll add filters to slice out the image url. And no, this script was not designed for the new layout and may or may not work with it; I have yet to test that. -- sqm talk 16:52, 12.30.2014 :::::What’s the benefit of showing the avatar? This is just supposed to be a “snapshot” of the last entry in the revision history, and we do not display avatars there. Frankly, I think it makes the LastEdited entry at the top of the page too instrusive and conspicuous. Is there some sort of JS statement we can wrap the import in that will locally disable displaying the avatar? Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 17:22, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Disable on page / namespace Since you're already checking namespaces / page titles, could you please add support for disabling the script on select pages / namespaces? I don't personally need it for a namespace (but figured it would be a nice option), but would like the option to disable it on the main page (and I could imagine some wiki's wouldn't want it on portal pages). Thanks for your time, :The current namespace support is not really optimal, and I'm working for a better one. I'll make sure to add that exclusion feature with the next update. -- sqm talk 13:05, 12.30.2014 ::Thanks for the quick reply, and I'll look forward to it :) Will your rework also test for custom namespaces? (unless it does already and I'm not noticing). :::No, this script doesn't work on custom namespaces. Basically, the whole function fires only if the namespace number is smaller than 112 (since most namespaces that require review fit to that limit), and most custom namespaces have namespace numbers above 500 iirc. I'll fix that too with the next update. Thanks again. -- sqm talk 16:52, 12.30.2014 ::::These planned namespace changes sound great. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 17:24, December 30, 2014 (UTC)